


Following Your Whims

by TheAceofLyz



Series: Fictober 2018 [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Non Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Komaru wants to go the amusement park. And maybe win a plush.(fictober day 8: i know you do)





	Following Your Whims

Touko really cannot stand the smug smile on Komaru’s face. 

Komaru is grinning and her hands are hidden behind her back. “Come on, Touko! Please, please come with me to the amusement park!” 

“There’s too many people.” Touko scowls and turns away. “It’ll be crowded.” 

“But it’ll be a fun experience,” Komaru replies. “Please? I know you want to.” 

“No, I don’t. How dare you assume things for me?” 

Komaru sighs. “Touko,” she pleads. “For me? Please?” 

Touko groans and rubs her head. “Fine. Since you’re being so insistent, we’ll go to the amusement park.” 

Komaru gasps and yanks her into a hug. “You’re the best! Come on!” She practically drags Touko out the door. “Don’t worry, I bought tickets already!” 

“So that was what you had behind your back,” Touko mutters as she follows Komaru down to the train station. 

“Well, I figured that I could guilt trip you into coming,” Komaru confesses. “But it’ll be fun! I’ll win you a stuffed animal!” 

Touko freezes. “Oh no. Oh no no no, Komaru, absolutely not-” 

But Komaru is charging ahead, and Touko has no choice to follow her through the crowd and onto the train. “Komaru, get back here!” she calls, but Komaru remains just out of reach. Never out of sight, thankfully, but it’s bad enough that Touko has to chase her. 

“Komaru,” she wheezes once she manages to reach her stupid girlfriend. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“I’m excited! And I want to win my girlfriend a really big stuffed bear!” 

“You c-can’t just...say stuff like that! We’re in public!” Touko hisses, slapping her hand over Komaru’s mouth. 

She giggles, and Touko removes her hand. “You’re so silly,” Komaru says, still grinning. “Everything is going to be fine.”  
“Sure. But I don’t want a dumb bear!” 

Komaru just laughs as they exit the train and walk to the park. “I’ll get you an idol, then.”  
“Komaru!” 

Her girlfriend is racing ahead to the arcade portion of the park, desperate to play a game. Touko hurries after her. If Komaru is going to win her a plush, then she’ll make sure it’s a suitable one. 

 

On the train ride home, Touko refuses to let go of her new small plush rabbit. 

“Thanks, Komaru,” she mutters, stroking the soft pink ear. “I appreciate it.” 

“I know you do.” 

Touko feels another blush rising up. She doesn’t look at Komaru. Her girlfriend pulls her in close anyways. 

For once, Touko doesn’t protest.

**Author's Note:**

> the fuck is with the title????? 
> 
> oh yeah more soft fluffy tokomaru i love my lesbian daughters so much!! 
> 
> thanks for reading! leave comments/kudos if you liked it please~


End file.
